jorvikipediafandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Kůň
Kůň je neustálým společníkem hráče a primárním druhem dopravy v Jorviku. Koně představují hlavní mechaniku hry používanou pro cestování, závodění, na soutěže a další. Prvního koně, jorvického teplokrevníka, si hráč vybere a vzhledově uzpůsobí po prvním přihlášení do hry. Na začátku hry má hráč tohoto koně jen pronajatého. Po dokončení určitých questů je možné si jorvického teplokrevníka koupit za 300 Jorvik Shillings (Jorvických Šilinků). Ostatní koně lze nakoupit na více různých místech, a lze je koupit jen za Star Coins. Místa, kde lze momentálně koupit koně, jsou: * Crescent Moon Village * Dundull * Firgrove Village a jorvičtí divocí koně od Garyho Goldtootha ve Firgrove * Fort Pinta a pony loď u Fort Pinty * Goldenleaf Stables * Goldspur Farm * Hermit's Cottage * koňský trh * Marley's Farm * New Hillcrest * Paddock Island * Silverglade Manor * Steve's Farm * Valedale Village Dále lze koupit koně i přes mobilní aplikaci Star Stable Horses, některé speciální jorvické divoké koně šlo koupit na speciálních místech při důležitých svátcích (Halloween, Vánoce). Dříve se ještě daly koupit starší modely fjordských koní u Icengate ve Valley of the Hidden Dinosaur, tato možnost však byla 10. října 2018 zrušena. Jméno Jména koní, stejně tak jako jména hráčů, nelze napsat - musí být vybrána ze seznamu jmen koní, kde hráč skládá jméno ze dvou slov, ke kterým má omezenou nabídku. Skládání jména ze dvou částí s omezenou nabídkou dovoluje hráčům větší uzpůsobení jména, a zároveň předchází vkládání nevhodných jmen (např. sprostých). Když si hráč kupuje koně, musí novému koni vybrat, než bude nákup koně dokončen. Jména koní lze, narozdíl od jmen hráčů, později změnit u notáře. Záložka "kůň" Koně mají několik ukazatelů, které ovlivňují, jaký budou ve hře podávat výkon. Všechny tyto ukazatele je možné najít v záložce (okénku) koně. V této záložce můžete najít jméno a plemeno koně, úroveň, počet zkušenostních bodů neboli Horse XP (na kterém závisí úroveň), náladu, dovednosti, zvláštní schopnosti, a vybavení, a jestli o něj bylo daný den již postaráno, případně, jakou momentálně vyžaduje péči. Úroveň (level) Koně získávají vyšší úroveň díky závodům a některým questům. Momentálně mohou koně dosáhnout maximálně úrovně 15. Nálada Sad.png|Sad Grumpy.png|Grumpy Content.png|Content Happy.png|Happy Inspired.png|Inspired Když bude hráč udržovat svého koně v dobré náladě, bude kůň podávat lepší výkony. Nálada koně je vyjádřena smajlíkem pod jménem koně. Kůň může mít takovouto náladu: * Smutný - tmavě červený, smutný smajlík * Nevrlý - červený, smutný smajlík * Spokojený - oranžový, nepříliš šťastný smajlík * Šťastný - žlutozelený, usměvavý smajlík * Inspirovaný - zelený, smějící se smajlík Náladu koně lze zlepšit a udržovat buď každodenní péčí o koně (krmením, napájením, hřebelcováním a čištěním kopyt), zakoupením léku od veterinářky, nebo zaplacením pomocnice na péči. Pokud jeden den koni nezařídíte ani jednu z výše uvedených možností, nálada koně se zhorší. Dovednosti Koně v Jorviku mají specifické statistiky (kterým se ve hře říká "dovednosti"), které podmiňují, jaký bude kůň při jízdě podávat výkon: Síla: Jak vysoko a daleko kůň skáče Poslušnost: Jak rychle kůň mění chody Rychlost: Jak rychlý kůň je Vytrvalost: Jak velké poškození kůň ještě zvládně Hbitost: Jak rychle a ostře kůň zatáčí Dovednosti koní jsou rozděleny do 4 sloupců, které se sčítají do celkových skóre daných dovedností. Row (sloupec) 1: Vyjadřuje bonus plemene, má stejné hodnoty již od nákupu koně, a nelze změnit. Row (sloupec) 2: Vyjadřuje rozvoj dovedností, jeho hodnoty se zvyšují s tím, jak hráč zvyšuje úroveň koně, záleží ale i na dovednostech (a tím pádem úrovni) hráče. Maximální hodnotou je 10 v celém sloupci. Row (sloupec) 3: Vyjadřuje bonus za úroveň koně, hodnoty se zvyšují s tím, jak hráč zvyšuje úroveň koně. Na úrovni 15 by tato hodnota měla být v celém sloupci 7. Row (sloupec) 4: Vyjadřuje bonus z výstroje. Je to jediný sloupec, ve kterém může hráč aktivně měnit hodnoty. Podle výstroje, kterou dá hráč na koně, se hodnoty v tomto sloupci mohou zvyšovat či snižovat. Výstroj Typ výstroje, kterou hráč vybaví svého koně, může přidávat k různým dovednostem koně od 1 do 4 bodů. V závislosti na kombinaci výstroje může hráč silně zvýšit či snížit výkon svého koně. Zatím jsou jedinými částmi výstroje, které ovlivňují dovednosti koně: * Sedla * Podsedlové dečky * Uzdečky * Podkovy Dále lze koně vybavit doplňky, ty ale dovednosti koní neovlivňují: * Ozdoby na uzdečku * Ozdoby na ocas * Sedlové brašny * Bandáže/chrániče apod. Zvláštní schopnosti Někteří koně mají zvláštní schopnosti, některé jen vzhledové, jiné zvýhodňující nebo naopak znevýhodňující: 'Odolnost chladu: '''Několik plemen koní dokáže vydržet chladnou teplotu ve Valley of the Hidden Dinosaur. To znamená, že v této oblasti dokáží běžet plným tryskem, a nezpomalí je chlad. Tato plemena jsou označena speciální ikonkou sněhové vločky. V současnosti je odolný chladu severošvédský kůň, islandský kůň, (norský) fjordský kůň, clydesdale, hafling, a jeden z jorvických divokých koní, kterého bylo o Vánocích 2018 možné koupit v Zimní vesničce. '''Změna zbarvení: 'Jorvičtí divocí koně mohou měnit zbarvení v závislosti na místě, kde se zrovna ve hře nacházejí. Tato schopnost neovlivňuje žádné z jejich dovedností, jde čistě jen o změnu vzhledu. '''Pomalejší rychlost: '''Některá plemena ve hře nejsou tak rychlá, jako ostatní. Dříve to byla většina pony plemen (jorvický pony, velšský pony, chincoteagueský pony), ale po vydání nových modelů jorvických poníků se tato nevýhoda u poníků zrušila. Jediní pomalejší koně jsou dnes tedy jorvičtí divocí koně. To z nich dělá koně nevhodné pro závodění a šampionáty. '''Speciální pohyby: '''Některá plemena mají speciální animace, které předvedou, když ze stání na místě stisknete mezerník. Jde opět jen o podívanou, a nijak to nezasahuje do hry. Například koně plemene lusitano umí dělat piaffu, lipicáni dělají levádu, a Spirit jiný typ vzpínání. '''Speciální chody: '''Prozatím byl vydán jen jeden kůň se speciálním chodem. Plemeno islandský kůň bylo vydáno se schopností dělat tölt, což je mimochod charakteristický pro toto plemeno i v realitě. Pro islandské koně byl dokonce vydán speciální závod, kde se tölt požaduje. Přizpůsobení Jediný kůň, u kterého si hráč může plně přizpůsobit vzhled, je jorvický teplokrevník. Určitá přizpůsobení lze však udělat téměř u všech koní. '''Zbarvení koně: '''Většina plemen koní je vydána ve více barevných variantách, ze kterých si hráč může vybrat. '''Výstroj: '''Kromě toho, že díky výstroji lze ovlivnit dovednosti koně, dá se výstroj i sladit do různých barev a stylů. '''Koňská kadeřnice: '''Téměř po celém Jorviku můžete najít koňské kadeřnice. Těm můžete zaplatit za změnu hřívy a ocasu koně, což stojí 19 Star Coins. Nelze tak učinit u Spirita a u jorvických divokých koní, naopak fjordští koně a clydesdalové mají oproti jiným plemenům více variant, ze kterých můžete vybírat. '''Doplňky: '''Ozdoby na uzdečku a do ocasu, bandáže, a sedlové brašny můžete koupit u obchodníků po celém Jorviku, a můžete je dobře sladit s výstrojí a se svým oblečením. Vlastnictví více koní Nejprve bylo po vydání Star Stable Online možné mít jen jednoho koně, jorvického teplokrevníka. Ale v 10. dubna 2013 byla vydána další plemena, což dovolilo hráčům koupit si více než jednoho koně. To lze udělat jednoduše tak, že dojdete tam, kde se prodává kůň, kterého si chcete koupit, kliknete na něj, a to vám otevře nákupní menu. Momentálně si hráči mohou koupit, kolik koní chtějí, ale ne všichni koně můžou zůstat v hráčově domovské stáji. Počet boxů v hráčově stáji je 12, ale je možné si přikoupit ještě dalších 6 boxů, a mít jich tak celkem 18. Pokud má hráč více než 18 koní, musí být někteří koně dáni do výběhu. Koně ve stáji a ve výběhu si hráč může kdykoliv snadno přeuspořádat. Hráči se mohou zbavit koně i tak, že ho prodají. Za prodej koně dostanete 2500 Jorvik Shillings, nelze za ně dostat Star Coins. Koňská plemena Ve Star Stable Online se nachází tato plemena: Normální plemena * Achaltekinský kůň (Akhal-Teke) * Americký paint horse * Americký quarter horse * Anglický plnokrevník * Andaluský kůň * Appaloosa * Arabský plnokrevník * Clydesdale * Dánský teplokrevník * Fríský kůň * Fríský sportovní kůň * Hafling * Hannoverský kůň * Holandský teplokrevník * Irský tinker * Islandský kůň * Lipicán * Lusitano * Morab * Morgan * Mustang * (Norský) fjordský kůň * Oldenburský kůň * Pintabian * Selle Francais * Severošvédský kůň * Shirský kůň * Trakénský kůň * Vestfálský kůň Poníci * Connemara * Chincoteagueský pony * Velšský pony Smyšlená a magická plemena * Hvězdné plemeno (Star Breed) * Jorvický pony ( a Jorvický základní pony) * Jorvický teplokrevník * Jorvický divoký kůň * Spirit * Supershire * Zony Zajímavosti * Od roku 2015 má každé nově vydané plemeno svůj vlastní model a animace, a některá starší plemena byla i aktualizována. Category:Horses Category:Star Stable Online